Confesión sin aclarar
by Park Haru
Summary: "Dices que amas la lluvia, sin embargo, usas un paraguas cuando llueve. Dices que amas el sol, sin embargo, buscas sombra cuando él brilla. Dices que amas el viento,pero cierras las ventanas cuando él sopla, por eso tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas"[AyaTaka][Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Girl's like Girl's" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".]


**_[Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Girl's like Girl's"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".]_**

 ** **Disclaimer: Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]****

* * *

El día había empezado soleado, Sin nubes en el cielo, una brisa cálida, pero ahora llovía a cantaros y el sonido de las gotas de agua chocando en el techo del establecimiento tenía algo malhumorada a una chica de coletas.

– Odio la lluvia – Comento ya harta. Estaba con su mejor amiga, Ayano, en la sala de clases especiales. Shintaro y Haruka se arriesgaron a salir con esta lluvia a comprar algo, porque este último tenía hambre, como siempre.

– Yo amo la lluvia – Dijo sonriendo. Ayano amaba los días de lluvia. Quedarse en casa, tomar tazas de chocolate caliente, ver televisión con sus hermanitos y estar cómoda sin el frió agobiante de afuera.

– Tú amas todo Ayano – Dijo Takane en un pequeño suspiro. En cambio Takane odiaba los días de lluvia. Mojarse, el frío, además de que si de lluvia pasaba tormenta no podría jugar videojuegos, Esta claro el porqué.

– Sabes qué más amo – Takane se giró para ver a su amiga. – A ti.

La pelinegra la miro sorprendida. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Algún tipo de broma o confesión? La chica de bufanda miro hacia delante y dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Antes de decirle algo a su amiga la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Haruka con dos bolsas llenas de comida y a Shintaro con una más.

– Haruka-San ¿Te comerás todo eso? – Pregunto Ayano olvidándose por completo de lo de hace un rato. Haruka asintió y siguió comiendo.

Al término de clases, Ayano invito a Takane a su casa, pues Haruka iría a la casa del Kisaragi. La pelinegra no sabía que responder. Se sentiría algo incomoda al estar con ella, considerando lo sucedido. – Esta bien – Termino por aceptar después de algunas suplicas de su amiga.

En la entrada del establecimiento, Ayano saco un paraguas rojo, lo abrió y puso sobre ambas. – No me gusta mojarme – Comento la de bufanda, con una mueca de desagrado. Ahí fue donde Takane recordó lo dicho por su amiga anteriormente. _"Amo la lluvia"_

" _Dices que amas la lluvia, sin embargo, usas un paraguas cuando llueve"_

– Si, amas la lluvia – Susurro Takane, Pensando si decía o no la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba por las ventanas de la base del Mekakushi. La líder del grupo estaba terminando el desayuno tranquilamente, Mary y Seto ayudaban poniendo la mesa, mientras que el resto de los miembros del Dan llegaban. En medio del desayuno Ayano se paró de su lugar, – ¿Salgamos al parque? Es un lindo día – Grito emocionada. Todos parecían de acuerdo con la chica, así que después de desayunar salieron.

Ayano sugirió ir a un parque cercano. Había juegos, una heladería y el parque tenía unos grandes árboles con una refrescante sombra.

Se quedaron sentados bajo un gran árbol. El césped era suave, según Mary, y la sombra hacían olvidar el calor del verano o lo que quedaba de él.

– Amo el sol brillando en el cielo – Dijo Ayano Sonriendo. Mirando el cielo… no el sol. ¡El cielo!

Ayano estaba sentada al lado de su amiga Takane, mientras esta solo estaba recostada y con los ojos cerrados. La de coletas sonrió por el comentario de su amiga.

– Tú amas todo – Comento Takane sin mirar a la chica de bufanda, que a pesar del calor no se la quitó.

– Sabes qué más amo – Takane abrió sus ojos para ver a su amiga. – A ti.

Takane le quedo mirando sorprendida. ¿Dónde había oído esa frase antes? Ah, recordó ese día lluvioso hace 3 años atrás aproximadamente. Donde habían sido interrumpidas por sus amigos, sin dejar la posibilidad de aclarar la "confesión" de Ayano y donde la pelinegra entro en duda sobre la honestidad de su amiga.

– Ayano-Chan, Ene-Chan – Apareció Kano con un balón rosa en las manos, Interrumpiendo el momento, como paso hace unos años atrás. – ¿Quieren Jugar?

–Está bien, pero podemos jugar en la sombra – pregunto la castaña. Kano asintió y se fue con Ayano en dirección donde estaban algunos de sus amigos listos para jugar. Takane suspiro al escuchar a su amiga, recordando lo dicho por su amiga hace algunos minutos atrás. _"Amo el sol"_

" _Dices que amas el sol, sin embargo, buscas sombra cuando él brilla"_

– Si, amas el sol – Susurro Takane, pensando si decía o no la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La líder ya no daba más. Estaba cansada de gritarle a todos que hicieran lo que se le encargo, y ella misma podía afirmar que estaba quedando afónica y le dolía la garganta.

Era día de limpieza y a cada miembro del grupo se le dio una tarea. A Kano barrer, Shintaro y Haruka sacudir el polvo de los muebles; Mando a Momo, Mary y Seto a comprar la mercadería para todo el mes, Hiyori e Hibiya estaban recogiendo alguna otra cosa botada en el suelo o que debería estar guardadas en otra parte, y por ultimo… Ayano y Takane limpiando las ventanas.

Ayano le platicaba animosamente a la de coletas, y de vez en cuando Takane asentía para no levantar sospechas. ¿Levantar sospechas de que? Pues Takane estaba completamente ignorando a su amiga. No porque estuviera siendo grosera o algo por el estilo, solo estaba pensando en lo paso unos días atrás.

En "confesión de su amiga", especialmente.

Hace no más de tres días que el clima era perfecto, el sol brillando, brisa cálida… pero todo eso cambio tan de repente. Ahora corría una ventisca fría y estaba nublado, de vez en cuando el sol se dejaba ver de entre las nubes y después de un rato volvía a ser tapado por estas.

– ¡Takane-Chan! – La de coletas no respondió al llamado de su amiga. Ayano movía su mano frente a Takane para que reaccionara.

– Lo siento Ayano, estaba pensando – Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ayano le miraba. Desvió la mirada de su amiga.

– No te preocupes – Le sonrió Ayano. – Es solo que Kido-Chan nos pidió si podíamos ir a ver porque tardan tanto los chicos y que luego siguiéramos limpiando.

– Esta bien – Respondió.

En el camino ninguna de las dos hablo. Iban en un silencio incómodo. Tal vez incomodo solo para Takane, pues Ayano parecía disfrutar de la ligera brisa. – ¡Amo el viento! – Exclamó Ayano dando vuelta con lo brazos extendidos, mientras un ligero viento movía su cabello y un poco su vestido blanco.

– Tú amas todo Ayano – Dijo Takane.

– Sabes qué más amo – Takane detuvo su paso. – A ti.

Se quedaron unos segundos ahí paradas. Ayano con una sonrisa en su rostro y Takane… Ella ya no sabía que pensar o hacer. Tal vez ocurriría lo mismo que hace unos días o la suerte estaría de su lado y por fin interrogaría a su amiga sobre su "confesión".

– ¡Ayano-Chan, Ene-Chan! – La inconfundible voz de Momo la hizo mirar hacia delante. Momo, Seto y Mary tenían las manos con bolsas, prueba de que volvían del supermercado.

La chica de bufanda corrió donde sus amigos para ayudarle con la mercadería. Emprendieron camino a la base. Todos iban hablando normalmente, pero Takane iba pensando en la interrupción de Momo. Fue como la misma de hace tiempo. En el camino el viento se hizo más fuerte y el cielo se nublaba cada vez más.

Al llegar a la base la líder regaño a los encargados de ir a la tienda, diciendo que se demoraron mucho.

– Necesito que me ayuden a cerrar las ventanas de la base, El viento entra y levanta el polvo que no ha sido limpiado – Dijo Kido mirando asesinamente a Haruka y Shintaro.

En ese momento un fuerte viento entro por la ventana. – ¡Estúpido viento! – Ayano fue a cerrar la ventana y suspiro de alivio cuando dejo de entrar el molesto viento.

Takane frunció el ceño. Recordó algo que Ayano había dicho. _"Amo el viento"_

" _Dices que amas el viento, sin embargo, cierras las ventanas cuando él sopla"_

– Si, amas el viento – Susurro Takane, pensando si decía o no la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaba casi 5 minutos caminando de acá para allá en la sala, pasando cerca de la cocina con intenciones de entrar y luego devolverse. ¿Desde cuándo que no estaba tan nerviosa e indecisa? Ya no siquiera se acordaba.

Estaba decidiendo si ir a hablar con Ayano o no. Tenía que preguntarle por su "Confesión" o si no su cabeza explotaría. Hace más de 3 años que viene diciendo lo mismo y hace más de 3 años que la vienen interrumpiendo justo cuando iba a preguntarle.

– Solo entra y dile – Se animó a sí misma. Con paso decidido, pero igual algo nerviosa, entro en la cocina.

Ayano y Kido estaban haciendo la cena, se podía oler la comida desde el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a la de bufanda y le dio un suave toque en el hombro.

– ¡Takane-Chan, contigo quería hablar! – Dijo al darse vuelta.

– Yo también quería hablarte, Ayano – Soltó una risa algo nerviosa.

– ¿Te parecería hablar en otro lugar? – Takane asintió.

Fueron al parque que estaba cerca de la base. El clima era perfecto. No hacia ni mucho frió, ni mucho calor, una que otra nube en el cielo, y la brisa era cálida y no tan fuerte. Se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol y frente a unos juegos.

– ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – Hablaron al mismo tiempo, soltaron una risa.

– Tú primero – Sonrió Takane.

– Quería decirte que… – Ayano dejo de hablar. Takane la miro y la de bufanda le sonrió. – Sabes qué más amo, a ti.

– Debí hablar yo primero – Suspiró la de coletas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"– ¿Tanto cuesta creerme, Takane? –Pensó la de bufanda. –"

Lentamente Ayano se fue acercando al rostro de su amiga, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Ayano poso suavemente sus labios con los de Takane. El sonrojo de la pelinegra se hizo más fuerte. La castaña se separó de su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Te amo – Susurro Ayano antes de volver a besar a su amiga.

" _Por eso tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas"_

* * *

 ** _¿_ merezco Reviews?¿Algo?¿Galletas?**

 **Wow! 1660 palabras -w- es bastante y me duele la manita jsjsjjs**

 **Espero les haya gustado y este bien y todo eso~~**

 **Me esforcé en que quedara lo mejor presentable, porque la idea de primera es complicada. Las frases entre comillas y de ladito [Asi como se ven de ladito, si me entienden] me dieron la inspiración y si las juntan, sin el resto del texto, es una sola frase que me gusto bastante y la use acá y creo que quedo bien UwU**

 **Bueno, Cuídense Mis Galletitas Hermosas ;))**


End file.
